Lucifer
:"I will reclaim my rightful place in Paradise! My path will be paved with the sins of man. And yours, Dante, shall be the bedrock of my return. And all that is good shall be gone from the universe... forever!" -''Lucifer to Dante'' Lucifer is the ruler of Hell itself. Once one of God's angels, Lucifer was banished from Heaven as punishment for rebellion. Now a twisted and demonic being, he plots his return to "his rightful place in Paradise". Overview Once, a holy angel living in "paradise" with God, now the central antagonist of the game. Lucifer was God's most beloved angel along with highest ranking in God's order. However, Lucifer was arrogant of his beauty and status. When Lucifer was ordered to watch over man, he became jealous over how much God loved the humans and decided not to serve him anymore, feeling his fellow angels were being humiliated by having to bow down before humanity. He eventually gathered a group of followers and battled God, though he lost resulting in his fall from grace. While Dante was off fighting in the Crusades, he made a bet with Beatrice, if Dante slept with another women while he was gone then Lucifer would be able to take Beatrice to Hell. It is not mentioned what would happen if Dante did not sleep with someone else. Lucifer wins and captures Beatrice moments after her death as part of a plan to escape the prison he was placed in as punishment for his rebellion by wedding a soul destined for Heaven. He makes several appearances, mostly as a dark, spectral shadow before Dante fights Lucifer in person and is capable of capturing the souls of deceased humans in that state. Lucifer is usually taunting Dante about having Beatrice and how much of a good wife she'll be to him, just to make Dante more angry at him. However when Dante travels through the Woods of Suicide he tells him as his friend that he is not ready for the woods, though this is most likely a lie. His giant body is trapped in Cocytus, a frozen lake made of his own tears. When Dante finally confronts him, he manages to greatly injure Lucifer, only for the demon to split his own stomach open and reveal his true form, a demonic vision of his former self with torn wings who reveals the soul he needed was actually Dante's. Lucifer also mentions before he is released from his prison in his fight with Dante that he has used other souls before in an attempt to free himself such as Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, and Lancelot but their souls were not dark enough to free him. His intention to marry Beatrice was a planned-out deception to make Dante angry at Lucifer and use his blackened soul to release him before taking his leave to Purgatory to enact his vengeance on God. However, Dante manages to trap Lucifer back into his prison using the souls he had saved and they bind his giant body in the ice to completely immobilize it. However, when Dante arrives in Purgatory he tears off the tapestry on his chest which transforms into a snake, it slithers away and Lucifer's laugh is heard, implying that he may have escaped from the Inferno at the last minute. Appearance The entire game except for the end, Lucifer is always seen as a black, shadow, human-like mass that appears to be made up of black smoke or mist. Lucifer's depiction is very similar to that of the original poem: a huge colossal three-headed beast affixed with a pair of bat-like wings under each chin, his lower body frozen in the lake of Cocytus which consists out of his own tears, his huge wings beating and by that creating an icy wind to ensure his imprisonment, his side faces chewing on the sinners Brutus and Cassius while the middle face has already consumed Judas. However after Dante's first confrontation it is revealed that this is not Lucifer's true form. The colossal beast simply acts as a prison/puppet holding Lucifer's true form: a horned and goat-legged stayr like demon with torn wings. Given Lucifer's ability to shapeshift however, it is unknown whether Lucifer's second form was the desired effect, one of his forms, or to further punish him for his betrayal. Trivia *In "The Inferno", Dante placed Lucifer in the innermost part of the ninth (deepest) circle of Hell, where he was frozen up to his waist in ice. He was described as having three heads, in which he was gnawing upon history's three greatest traitors: Brutus, Cassius, and Judas Iscariot. *The voice actor in the game was John Vickery. *The voice actor in the animated film was Steve Blum. *As you traverse the circles of hell you must break links in walls to absail across and descend into the next circle. It is thought that these are actually the chains that keep Lucifer locked in place for everytime one is broken, Lucifer's laugh can be heard. *Interestingly, Lucifer has a slight slouch in his step while in his second form. Whether or not this was a result of an injury however or due to his lower half being part of a goat however is unknown. *Lucifer's second form bears some resemblance to the Templar Knights idol Baphomet, who also appeared as a winged, goat legged demon. Defeating Lucifer Part 1 Beating this boss requires skill and tactical awareness, so keep a sharp eye open for opportunities and quick time events. Lucifer’s most basic attack is to hit Dante with his fists. This has a massive AOE so you can’t dodge or block it, you’ll need to jump into the air to avoid the shockwave. This attack is telegraphed, but you’ll need to be fast on your feet. The best way to hurt Lucifer is to just hang back and hit him with cross attacks. You’ll notice that this doesn’t take anything off the boss meter, but eventually Lucifer will slump backwards, exposing his weak spot- his belly. Run up to him and hit him with your most powerful attacks. If you don’t have very strong cross powers, then you’ll need to wait for the second boss attack. A light shines down and sends spikes of ice all over the arena. Dodge the ice spikes and walk into the light to get a quick time event. Complete it, and you can attack Lucifer directly with your scythe. Once he gets up again, Lucifer will push Dante back to the edge of the arena. Be careful as there are some storms mixed in with the wind that can cause you some nasty damage! Evade them until they blow themselves out (You’ll need to keep jumping to avoid the boss’ hands as well) and then it’s back to square one with dodging Lucifer’s fist attacks. After a couple of shots at his belly, Lucifer starts to go berserk. He will throw storms at you as a matter of course, and his fists will hit the arena far more often, and in new patterns. Some can only be dodged by double jumping, some are specifically designed to get you if you double jump. The only guidance I can offer you here is to jump to avoid the attack, but don’t double jump until you see the second fist coming down. You should only be about halfway to the floor when this happens, so you can still rise up. 9/10 times, it’s also a good idea to jump again as soon as you hit the ground to avoid the third attack. While doing all this, don’t forget to keep firing crosses at Lucifer, and trying to use the light quick time events for direct damage too! Eventually you will wear down this endgame boss enough to fight his second form. Part 2 This is a straight forward slug fest! Like Marc Antony but tougher. Concentrate your efforts on surviving first of all- you need to learn how this boss moves and how to counter his attacks. Only then should you go on the offensive. Lucifer’s second form has several attacks, He has a ranged attack which is also very wide- you need to evade directly left or right to avoid this. He has a second ranged attack which sends a fan of fire out across a wide arc, and a three hit melee combo which ends in a ranged attack. That three hit melee combo is the key to this boss fight. Dodge three times around Lucifer, and then hit him with your best scythe combo. Try to stick close to Lucifer (but not right on top of him), and he will behave predictably, using the three hit combo which you can exploit. Do not use Beatrice’s cross more than twice in a row or it will backfire! Do not use any offensive magic as you will waste manna. Storms of lust is okay though, and actually pretty useful for this boss fight. After doing enough damage to him, Lucifer will drop some souls and health for Dante to collect. Get ready to jump though, as Lucifer is about to unleash a massive AOE, similar to the fist attack from his first form. Jump over it, and then proceed to fight as you have been up to this point. This was all training though for the next part of the boss fight. The general principle is the same, evade his attacks, keep Lucifer at arm’s length and attack after the three hit combo... but now Lucifer moves wildly, teleporting around and running like a madman. He also develops two new attacks. The first is a ranged combo which unleashes several unblockable bolts. The last bolt is timed so that if you evade the bolt before it, it will almost certainly hit you. You will need to time you evasion almost perfectly to dodge this. The second new attack is a pain in the arse- he unleashes several shockwaves, some timed to need a double jump, some will kill you if you use a double jump. The pattern I found is two single jumps, one double jump and then a single jump. It seems that being very close to Lucifer also means you avoid damage. Both of these attacks are telegraphed by a teleport. After taking significant damage, Lucifer will start flying. This part is actually pretty easy if you make good use of storms of lust and just keep grappling up to hit Lucifer. For maximum damage against this boss, after grappling, use several quick attacks finishing with a heavy. Finally, to finish this endgame boss off once and for all, grapple up the platforms to Lucifer, and complete the QTE. Remember to grapple at an angle so you can reach the next point more easily. Other Links Lucifer/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bosses